Talk:Knights of the Nine (Faction)
Started I'm wondering what exactly to call this Knights of the Nine content. It's like an official mod (since it's being released over Obliviondownloads.com and Xbox Live Marketplace), but since it will also be released as a retail product for PC (with previous mods), it's sort of like an expansion or booster pack. And for PS3, it actually comes with it. I just keep calling it "new content." Second, once the game comes out, we should update the The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion page to reflect the PlayStation 3 version and its additional content or any other differences. Lastly, we'll probably have to create a separate page for the actual Knights of the Nine (Faction), assuming there is one.--[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 11:54, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :Agreed, it would just be a matter of mostly waiting for PS3 players to let us know any differences between the alraedy-established platforms. I guess "booster pack" would probably be the best label for the boxed release, though the new content itself (the faction) I would simply call an official mod like the others (The Vile Lair, Spell Tomes, etc..). \*\ Hellhound43 12:46, 25 October 2006 (CDT) If someone gets any info if theres going to be a box copy of the knigths of the nine for the 360 let me know so i can get it and to start work on faction and other content.--Sparda 17:04, 12 November 2006 (CST) Previous Mods What about installation? Does any1 know if i buy the box set of Knights of the Nine will i have to do the plugins i hav installed already again e.g. will i have to do mahrunes razor again or will it ask wich mods i wish to install and only install the one's i want. :I imagine it would ask or let you select which ones you want to install. If not it would probably just over-write any official mods you have without any problem. Either way it shouldn't matter I would think. Everything should be more or less automatic unless they don't ship the pack with an automated installer for all or each of the mods which would be kinda pointless, especially considering Bethesda is a professional game developing company. \*\ Hellhound43 20:23, 11 November 2006 (CST) Can any1 update this now the box set has been released? :I'll probably be getting the DLC over the weekend, so I'll update if I do. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 15:31, 23 November 2006 (CST) Not out yet? I checked on Live Marketplace last night, and this wasn't there. I was unable to find a source giving and updated release date for 360. Anyone know what's up? Friday 10:06, 22 November 2006 (CST) :It's up now. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 15:31, 23 November 2006 (CST) Mahrunes Razor "What about installation? Does any1 know if i buy the box set of Knights of the Nine will i have to do the plugins i hav installed already again e.g. will i have to do mahrunes razor again or will it ask wich mods i wish to install and only install the one's i want..." I'm not sure, but I assume that since you already have the Razor, you MIGHT be able to get another one. (Try it if you enjoyed killing the lot of bad guys and earning XP) But, there is the chance that the up-load will not do anything (since its already on your game). Or you might find the Razor missing in your inventory or chest or what not. If my computer didn't suck, I'd try it. 'There's no full install in Knights of the Nine; the disc is just a folder that contains all the plug-ins, and KotN as well.' Gauntlets Quest The "Curse of the Consumed" only damages 5 fatigue Split article Although I haven't done the new quests yet, I think the article should be split into: *The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine – The actual retail pack for the PC with brief info about it *Knights of the Nine – The actual mod itself and what it offers *Knights of the Nine (Faction) – Information about the faction itself *Pilgrimage – The quest itself *Other sub-pages. I'll be able to give more input once I've done the quests. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 21:02, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Agreed, the page is too long. Hopefully I can start splitting it up tomorrow. \*\ Hellhound43 21:09, 29 December 2006 (CST) :EDIT:Working on splitting everything now. Doing the quest page, which will be split up into each quest. \*\ Hellhound43 15:14, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::The article has been split, but I don't have time to run through and format everything for now. I've provided many of the core links to articles that do and do not yet exist pertaining to the Knights of the Nine on the Knights of the Nine (quest) article. \*\ Hellhound43 17:08, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::I started the quest the other day, so when I get a bit farther, I'll help cleanup. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 03:23, 31 December 2006 (CST) Expulsion I completed the entire questline (thus bringing my infamy from the high 40s I think to 0) though I forgot to check my post-Knighthood Fame, previously it had been in the low 50s. Yes, I was walking a tight rope there... but anyway, I continued on with my regularly scheduled quest - meeting the Grey Fox in Bruma. I switched to my thievery outfit, snuck in the Moth temple, stole the crystal Mr. Fox wanted, and returned it to him. Of course, I'd slipped back into my Crusader set before handing it over... imagine my suprise when I suddenly find myself naked before the Grey Fox. So.. in my experience, gaining any infamy will kick you out, not as the article would suggest. Secondtalon 08:54, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Combining older Knights of the Nine I think that the old Knights (Sir Amiel, etc) should just be merged into one list of "Old Knights of the Nine", "Former Knights of the Nine", "Original Knights of the Nine", or something along those lines. There is a little backstory on a few of them, but not enough to warrant their own articles, especially since you don't interact with them other than a little battle and chatting. Perhaps something like "History of the Knights of the Nine" would be better. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 12:04, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Smithy? i finished the whole knights of the nine quest and i defeated that umarial guy. But for some reason i still dont have a smithy in the basement! Can anyone help me?(i have an xbox) :He might have died on his way to the Priory, I think that's what happened to me too. Legoless (talk) 14:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) "You are not yet worthy." I haven't had the nerve to try it yet (not with Avita, nor with Areldur, nor with Carodus...I guess I'm just a big softie...), but what happens if any of these supplicants come up to you, asking to join the Knights of the Nine, and you say "You are not yet worthy"? Do they sadly wander off, never to be recruited or heard from again? Or can you track them down somewhere (perhaps at their respective shrines and chapels) and extend the offer later? And do these rejections affect any Dispositions, Fame or anything else? BloodyBay from YouTube (talk) 03:57, December 30, 2017 (UTC)